


What Set the Stage

by askarella



Series: The Tale of Greenburg and Cupcake [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Coma, Cupcake the sap, F/M, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucinda Martin was a very good big sister, thank you very much. Every day she visited her little sister Lydia in the coma ward and dusted off the letterman jacket slung over her chair and cleaned her glasses and told her the latest gossip.</p><p>Sometimes Lucinda was joined by Robert Finstock, a man that her sister had been in love with at the time that she went into her sleep. He'd take her hand and whisper to her about how he needed her to awaken, about how he needed his Greenburg... Lucinda was almost sorry for him, and might have pitied him if he had not been the cause of her sister's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Set the Stage

Lucinda Martin was a very good big sister, thank you very much. Every day she visited her little sister Lydia in the coma ward and dusted off the letterman jacket slung over her chair and cleaned her glasses and told her the latest gossip.

Sometimes Lucinda was joined by Robert Finstock, a man that her sister had been in love with at the time that she went into her sleep. He'd take her hand and whisper to her about how he needed her to awaken, about how he needed his Greenburg... Lucinda was almost sorry for him, and might have pitied him if he had not been the cause of her sister's fate.

The women in Lucinda's family were a bit special, you see. They held the power of a wicked scream and a dark connection with death- all of the women had it, all but one woman per every 7 generations. That one woman held the power of silence, and should she break it in front of a pure human, she would sleep until a 'wolf awakened her with its howl.

Lydia had held the power of silence, but had spoken to Robert Finstock, knowing full well the consequences. The day that Lydia was first visited by Finstock, Lucinda had angrily told him exactly what he had done to her precious little sister, and the man had collapsed in shock- not that Lucinda cared at all.

Lucinda had named her daughter after her sister, and swore not to tell her tiny daughter about what she was until she discovered it on her own. 

\---

Bobby tried not to imagine Greenburg following him everywhere, he really did. It was just that she had made everything just a little bit better, even when she was out sick with Pink Eye and they didn't talk for a week.

So what if he slipped her name into everyday conversation as if she was really there? So what if he bought floral-print stuff for her birthday and Easter and Christmas? He missed his friend, that's all!


End file.
